


take me to the lakes where all the poets went to die

by lomldrake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Humiliation, I think that's it - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Many pet names, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Spit Kink, Stepping, Student/Teacher kink, Teacher Iwaizumi Hajime, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators, as in yk, based on their dynamic, but also amab terms, eboy kunimi, hints of dumbification, iwaizumi steps on kunimi is what i'm saying, kunimi uses they/them pronouns, kunimi's age is undisclosed you decide, listen this is vv wholesome considering it's yk, other than that this is vv consensual, sex in school, they're lowkey in love but it isn't talked about, v e r y heavy, very heavy on the spit kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomldrake/pseuds/lomldrake
Summary: With one final look in the mirror to make sure their uniform was sitting alright they got ready to leave. Just as they stepped out of the door, their phone buzzed.A text. From their teacher. Iwaizumi Hajime.Iwaizumi: Come to my office before your first class.Iwaizumi: It’s important.-Kunimi gets fucked by their teacher after class. That's it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 48





	take me to the lakes where all the poets went to die

Kunimi had to be honest with themselves, they had no idea what they were doing as they picked up another brush to put a cyan shade on their lid. The youtube tutorial was still playing on their laptop screen, but they had forgotten about it long ago, not managing to follow along anyways. The girl on screen was going way too fast, despite the video being titled "for beginners". 

The edges of the shadow looked a little wonky and they tried to look for another brush. The girl on screen had used a fluffy one to make the edges look smooth. They could do that, it didn't seem too hard. They took the fluffiest brush from the eyeshadow set and did a circular motion across their eyelid. It did help a little bit, making the edges less sharp, but Kunimi had hoped for more.

With a deep sigh they put the brush down and went for the eyeliner, the video being long forgotten. They knew how to do that because their sister had taught them a while ago, saying everyone should be aware of how to do a cateye.

Once they were done with that they drew a dot under each eye. To finish their makeup they put on a layer of light pink gloss. The look was nothing special but it was their first time wearing makeup to school so they were nervous anyways.

With one final look in the mirror to make sure their uniform was sitting alright they got ready to leave. Just as they stepped out of the door, their phone buzzed.

A text. From their teacher. Iwaizumi Hajime. 

**_Iwaizumi:_ ** _ Come to my office before your first class. _

**_Iwaizumi:_ ** _ It’s important. _

Kunimi bit their lower lip, sending back a quick ok and putting their phone in their bag, missing their pant pockets on the day they wore skirts to school. 

But as much as they tried to concentrate on the day ahead while walking to school, the only thing on their mind was the text their teacher had just sent them. There was a chance it was something  _ actually _ related to classes, something about the homework assignment they had handed in, but they doubted that. Things like that could wait until after class. So it had to be something else. It always was when they were called into his office before school.

They barely registered anything around them on their way to school, mind foggy with all the options that Iwaizumi could have planned. 

They walked right up to his office when they arrived, skipping their usual routine of meeting up with Kindaichi. The door was closed as always but they could see light inside of it. They quickly walked in. 

Iwaizumi was sitting at his desk, typing away on his computer. He quickly stopped when he saw his student walk in.

Kunimi closed the door behind them, walking up to the office desk and sitting down on one of the two chairs. “You wanted to talk to me, Sensei?”

Iwaizumi only nodded, pulling out a black box from his pocket, handing it over to them, not saying a word.

“Okay?” Kunimi asked, taking the box and raising an eyebrow. 

“You’re going to go to the bathroom now, and you’re going to open the box and insert what’s inside,” Iwaizumi instructed. “And you’re not going to do anything about it the entire day. Come talk to me again after class.”

Kunimi nodded softly, interest growing to find out what was inside the box. He knew it had to be some sort of toy, probably a dildo if they were supposed to insert it. Maybe a sound but Kunimi doubted that, because they had only experimented with sounds once before and Iwaizumi had made it perfectly clear that he didn’t want Kunimi to do it on their own, too scared they’d hurt themselves. 

“Hurry, you have fifteen minutes until the first period,” Iwaizumi said, starting to gather his own things as well.

They nodded and stood up again. “See you later, sensei.”

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Iwaizumi said, as Kunimi was almost out the door again already. “Your makeup looks good today, can’t wait to ruin it later.”

Kunimi could feel their knees going weak, blush spreading over their cheeks. They nodded, quickly making their way from Iwaizumi’s office to the nearest bathroom, locking themselves into a bathroom stall.

They quickly pulled the black box from their bag, sliding it open. Inside was a dark purple vibrator, and an empty imprint of what Kunimi assumed had to be a remote control. They swallowed heavily. This wasn’t what they had planned for the day. Next to the vibrator was also a bottle of lube.

They took a deep breath, setting the vibrator down on top of their bag and taking the lube.

They pulled up the skirt enough to push their shorts down, the reminder of the missing underwear hanging heavy over them. It had been a rule they had been given months ago, no underwear during school hours unless they had p.e.. With a deep sigh they coded their right middle finger in lube, reaching between their legs and running it over their hole. It felt cold against them but they pushed the uncomfortable feeling aside, knowing they needed to hurry to get it inside of them. 

Their finger worked slowly, careful not to overwork themselves, easing their finger in until their first knuckle. They knew if they didn’t get it done quickly they’d be late for class. 

By the time their finger was all the way in, their knees were weak again already, their free hand leaning against the wall to have some form of balance and stability. They started slowly moving their fingers out again, biting their lower lip to stay quiet. The lube was warming up now and their dick was hardening already.

They moved their finger in and out a few times until they felt like they could add a second finger, making sure their ring finger was also covered in lube before pushing it in as well. 

They could feel themselves starting to get overwhelmed, the threat of not knowing what was up with the missing remote hanging heavy over of them, mixing with their teacher’s threat to ruin their makeup after class today. 

Once both their fingers were inside of them, they started slowly moving them in and out before starting a scissoring motion to open themselves up more. They reached out to grab the vibrator, pulling their fingers out of themselves to cover the vibrator in lube as well. 

The material of the vibrator was also cold, but Kunimi knew they didn’t have time to worry about that, simply reaching it down, to brush against their opening. It was slightly bigger than his fingers had been, the head of the vibrator pushing into them, spreading them open even more. 

Their left hand was pushing against the door, doing the best to keep them up as they pushed the vibrator in deeper and deeper, until the base became thicker again. They took a deep breath, pulling their shorts up again with shaky hands and letting their skirt fall down. 

The box disappeared back into their bag and they quickly closed it again, picking it up and walking out the door. 

They could feel the vibrator inside of them with every step they took, thankful to be able to stand in front of the sink while washing their hand. 

With a quick glance on their phone they realized they were already two minutes late for class. They took a deep sigh, hoping their teacher wouldn’t mind too much, but knowing they’d still be even later because they definitely couldn’t walk as fast as they would want to with the vibrator inside them.

They did manage to make it to their english class within a few minutes, their teacher didn’t seem amused but dismissed it as they sat down at their desk.

Kindaichi raised an eyebrow at them and they mouthed “Overslept” to him, hoping he hadn’t seen them arrive earlier. Appearently he hadn’t, nodding.

Most of the school day went normal after that. The vibrator inside them was ever present, keeping them on edge but it never turned on. 

A false sense of security had settled inside them by the time they got to health class, the last class of the day,  _ Iwaizumi’s _ class.

Their eyes met his when they walked in, sticking close behind Kindaichi and quickly looking away again as they made their way to their seat in the back of the classroom. 

It wasn’t until after the class had already started, that Iwaizumi reached his hand into his pocket, seeming just to keep it there, but Kunimi knew that wasn’t the case when the vibrator inside of them started buzzing. 

They had to quickly fake a cough to cover a whimper that came out, everyone turning around to them.

Someone asked if they were ok and they nodded, mumbling something about getting sick, before everyone returned back to the class, Iwaizumi returned to his topic, hand still in his pocket. 

The vibrator turned off again and Kunimi’s body slumped in their seat. It became immeadiatly clear it would go on like this for the rest of the lesson.

A few more minutes went by of Iwaizumi just teaching, Kunimi on the edge of their seat, waiting for something to happen.

It turned on again just when Kunimi started to relax a little, thinking they were safe for a little longer. 

Iwaizumi didn’t let any of it get to him, simply going on with his class, paying no mind to his student in the back, clinging to their desk as if their life depnded on it.

Kunimi was at least thankful that no one else had seemed to notice so far. Kindaichi had sent them another concerned look but they figured they wouldn’t make a big deal out of it, because when didn’t Kindaichi look concerned and extremly unhappy with his surroundings?

The class went on like that, Iwaizumi turning the vibrator on and off at random times, seemingly no pattern behind when he decided to do it. Kunimi couldn’t bring themselves to raise their hand a single time, despite usually being one of the top students. They didn’t even for sure know what today’s class topic was.

They were more than surprised that no one had seemed to pick up on something being wrong yet.  _ Well _ . Almost. There had been one text from Kindaichi asking what was wrong today, and they had quickly texted back that they just didn’t sleep well and had had a bad day.

Appearently however, they did not hide their phone well enough.

“Kunimi. No phones during class.”

Iwaizumi’s voice had pulled them right out of their thoughts. They swallowed heavily.

“Sorry, sensei,” they whispered. 

“I’ll ignore it if it won’t happen again,” Iwaizumi said, going back to whatever he had been lecturing about. Kunimi thought for a moment they’d be safe but immeaditly their vibrator turned on a higher setting, their knees starting to shake. 

_ ‘I’ll ignore it.’ Fucking Liar. _

There were only fifteen minutesy of class left, but it felt like ages passed for Kunimi. Iwaizumi didn’t change the setting of the vibrator again, leaving them like that. They started getting more used to it after a few minutes, being able to sit up straight again, but their legs still felt like jelly and their dick hurt from being so hard, restrained against the shorts they wore. They had never been so thankful of the extremly stern material, keeping everyone from seeing their boner.

By the time the class was over, Iwaizumi finally turned the vibrator down again.

“You’re still coming to mine?” Kindaichi asked, going along with the rest of the class and gathering his things. 

“Iwaizumi-Sensei wanted to talk to me after class,” Kunimi said, packing their bag.

Kindaichi raised an eyebrow. “I’ll wait at-”

“You can leave already,” they quickly said. “I don’t know how long it takes, and I’ll still have to go to the store so I’ll just come to your place afterwards.”

“Huh.” Kindaichi only shrugged, grabbing his backpack and making his way to leave. 

Once the room was empty, all students having left, Kunimi dropped their bag onto his chair and moved to the front of the class, their legs still shaking. They almost expected their teacher to turn the vibrator on again while they walked, thankful that he didn’t.

“You wanted to talk to me, Sensei?”

Iwaizumi nodded, leaning against his table with his arms crossed. “You seemed distracted during class today. Is everything alright?”

Kunimi thought for a moment.  _ Was everything okay? _ They knew the question was both for the play and to make sure Kunimi was still fine with what Iwaizumi had planned. Even if Kunimi didn’t fully know what that was.

They nodded. “I’m good.”

Iwaizumi hummed. “Why didn’t you participate in class then?”

The vibrator turned on again, only on a low setting but Kunimi could feel their knees become weak again, grabbing onto the desk they were standing next to. “I don’t know.”

“I expect better from one of my best students,” Iwaizumi scolded. “It doesn’t seem like you. What was different today?”

_ Fucking asshole.  _ Kunimi could feel their dick press against their short, the indentation pressing through their skirt. 

“Don’t you want to answer me?”

The vibrations went up and they felt like they were going to cry, hot tears building up. Their legs were shaking again and they could feel heat pooling in their stomach once again. They knew they couldn’t cum yet, they’d get punished if they would, but it felt so good and they had been so close for the entire class now, had had the vibrator inside them for hours now. 

It turned off again before they could even consider coming up with an answer. 

“Come here,” Iwaizumi said, voice even and calm despite the annoyed look on his face.

Kunimi hung their head and walked over to their teachers desk, their legs still shaking. They stood directly before Iwaizumi, not daring to look him in the eyes, head lowered and hands holding onto the edge of their skirt. 

“You’re being so mean today.”

Iwaizumi set his hand on Kunimi’s jaw, tilting their head up and forcing their eyes to meet his. 

“Is this any way to talk to your teacher?”

Kunimi’s hands were shaking. “No.” 

Their voice was weak, barely any power left behind it. They had to admit it was surprising they managed to make any sound that wasn’t a moan or whine at all.

“Bend over my desk,” Iwaizumi finally said, letting go of their jaw and stepping away from the desk. 

Kunimi’s eyes flickered over to the door, closed but not locked. Anyone could walk in at any moment.  _ Fuck that was thrilling _ . They walked up to the desk and bend over it, using their hands to pillow their head. 

“Hands behind your back,” Iwaizumi instracted, already taking off his own tie.

Kunimi whined but did as told, their hands crossing behind their back, making their back arch and their hips stick out further, the skirt of the uniform riding up to show only the shorts.

Iwaizumi’s hands moved over their arms, fingertips leaving goosebumps on their skin. He carefully wrapped his tie around their wrists, tying it into a simple knot. He knew there wouldn’t be much need to keep them tied down, they  _ wanted _ to be good after all, he was only doing it for looks, knowing if he told Kunimi to keep their hands there they would.

His hands then moved from their wrists over their blazer to their skirt and shorts. There was an outline of the base of the vibrator showing against the shorts. He ran his hands over their ass, thumbs brushing against the vibrator, pushing it in just a little deeper. Kunimi let out a whimper. 

A harsh slap landed on their ass. “No noises or I gag you.”

Kunimi’s knees became weak again and they were thankful the desk was holding them up. They nodded quickly. 

With one swift motion Iwaizumi pulled the shorts down, letting them drop to their ankles. 

“Oh, so you’ve had this inside you the entire day?” Iwaizumi asked, fingers wrapping around the base of the vibrator. He pulled it out a little and pushed it in again, repeating the motion several times until Kunimi was shaking again, their dick pressing hard against the desk. “Couldn’t you wait until you get home? Did you have to be a whore during class?”

Kunimi wanted to argue, wanted to remind him that it wasn’t their idea in the first place, but they bit their tongue only shaking their head. 

“Well, if you got to have fun during my class,” Iwaizumi said, hand leaving Kunimi’s thigh and moving into this pocket, turning the vibrator up again. “I get to have fun with you now, does that seem fair?”

Kunimi shook their head. It didn’t seem fair, Iwaizumi had been playing with them all class, had been turning the vibrator up and down without any care about how Kunimi was reacting to it. “But you’ve-”

Another slap landed on their ass. “I just told you to be quiet, didn’t I?”

Kunimi whined, feeling like they were being treated extremely unfairly, having been on edge for ages now.

“If you cum on my desk, I’ll make you clean it so be careful,” Iwaizumi said, turning the vibrator up another setting. “You can cum whenever you want, just don’t expect me to stop just because you do.”

Kunimi swallowed another whine, somehow that was worse. They knew they could go two times before it would become too much, and they also  _ knew _ Iwaizumi would make them go more. But they needed to get off, had needed it for hours by now.

But what did he mean by make him clean it? Did he-? A shiver ran down their spine, thinking about Iwaizumi making them lick it up themselves. But would they? Kunimi honestly didn’t know, Iwaizumi had made them do many things they had been extremely embarrassed about and hadn’t expected to enjoy, so why would this be any different?

“What are you thinking about, pet?” Iwaizumi asked. The vibrations turned up again, and Kunimi swore this had to be the last setting, there couldn’t be another setting, it couldn’t get worse than this.

They whined. “I’m close.”

“I told you, you can whenever you need to,” Iwaizumi said. “But I won’t let it deprive me of the fun I deserve.”

Kunimi’s legs were shaking, their muscles tightening and they knew it would happen any time soon.  _ Don’t get it on the desk, Don’t get it on the desk, Don’t  _ -

They came. Their legs straightening and a loud whine leaving their lips and chest thrashing around. If it wasn’t for Iwaizumi holding them down to the surface they would have probably fallen off the desk.

Iwaizumi simply waited for them to cool down again, not turning the vibrator down and simply keeping his hands on their ass, thumbs palming soft skin. 

“You got it on the desk,” Iwaizumi observed, voice still calm.

Kunimi whined. They hadn’t wanted that to happen, had tried to stop it from happening, but they just couldn’t.

Iwaizumi moved one hand up to their shoulder, slowly wrapping it around their body and pulling them close to his chest until they were standing, knees still shaky and wobbly, but standing nonetheless. 

“See,” Iwaizumi said, gripping their jaw and turning their head to look at the edge of the desk, covered in Kunimi’s cum. “I won’t be the one cleaning it, so get to work.”

“H-how?” Kunimi whispered, trying to free their arms from the tie so they could clean it, having a last bit of hope Iwaizumi wouldn’t make them use their tongue.

He only laughed. “You’re not that dumb, pet.”

He then slowly pushed them down until they were kneeling in front of the desk, face only centimeters away from the edge.

“Get to work,” he said, tangling one hand in their hair, pushing their face forward. They didn’t react fast enough, their cheek colliding with the edge of the desk.  _ That would leave a bruise later, they’d have to come up with an excuse to tell their parents _ . Some cum smeared onto their cheek and jaw as well. They closed their eyes, beginning to lick it up.

It was embarrassing, humiliating. Their face was burning red and the knowledge that the door wasn’t even locked hung heavy over them. Anyone could just walk in any second and see them kneeling in front of their teacher’s desk licking up their own sperm. So why were they getting hard again already?

By the time they noticed they were hard again, Iwaizumi noticed as well, the sole of his sneaker moving to press against the front of their skirt, falling around the growing erection. “Already hard again?”

Kunimi whined, not letting their tongue leave the desk. 

“You’re enjoying licking something up that much?” Iwaizumi asked, grip on their hair tightening. Kunimi’s eyes opened, moving up to meet Iwaizumi's. “Pathetic.”

They whimpered, licking up the last drop of cum from the otherwise now completely clean desk. Iwaizumi tilted their head up a little more. 

  
“If you like it this much, I’m sure you won’t mind doing it again, won’t you?”

Before they could question what their teacher had meant, he spit onto the desk. “Clean it.”

Kunimi went bright red again. They remembered the one time Iwaizumi had pulled them aside during lunch break, had locked the two of them in his office for a quick makeout, had spit into their mouth just before sending them back out again. They had been embarrassed about that back then, even more embarrassed when they had realized how much they had liked it. But this?

This was another level.

But despite their embarrassment they leaned down and licked it up, more careful than before, too embarrassed to show the same eagerness. 

“Hurry,” Iwaizumi added more pressure to their cock with his shoe. “If it drips down I  _ will _ make you lick it up.”

Their cock twitched again.

Iaizumi raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you want? To lick it up from the ground?”

Kunimi shook their head, body shaking. 

Iwaizumi watched closely at the way their dick was still twitching against his boot, the only thing between his shoe and their cock being the material of the skirt.

Once Kunimi had finished licking up their teacher's spit from the desk, face bright red and eyes slightly hooded, clearly going deeper and deeper into subspace every second, Iwaizumi leaned down to them, finally pressing a soft kiss to their lips. It was awefully gentle compared to the last two hours Kunimi had gone through. 

The kiss was soft enough that Kunimi for a few seconds forgot about the vibrator still deep inside them, buzzing away. 

But as quickly as the kiss had started, Iwaizumi pulled away again. Kunimi looked up at him, eyes big and watery, tear stains running down his face. 

He took a step to the side, eyes roaming over Kunimi’s body, taking it all in for a few moment.

Kunimi was on edge, no idea what Iwaizumi’s next step would be. They could barely think about what the options were, their body heavy and mind slowly becoming emptier, leaving themselves completely in their teacher’s hands.

Iwaizumi spit on the ground.

Out of all the options Kunimi had had in mind, this was not one. Maybe they should have expected it, based on the threat he had already made, but they hadn’t thought that far ahead. 

_ Wait. Did that mean he wanted them to-? No. That couldn’t be it. He wouldn’t- _

“Lick,” Iwaizumi ordered.

They blinked a few times, not reacting further.

“Wasn’t I clear enough?”

“You want me to lick it off the ground?” Kunimi whispered.  _ But the ground was dirty and they were still tied up so they would have trouble keeping their body up _ .

Iwaizumi sighed. “I forgot how dumb you can be. Yes. I want you to bend over and lick it all up. And you’re going to stay down there for however long I want.”

Kunimi swollowed hard. They started leaning over, trying their hardest to balance themselves with their arms tied. 

They were kind of doing it, they were aware they probably looked dorky and dumb and had no clue how they’d keep going once they were properly bending over, but before they could get to that point, there was a hand on their shoulder, pushing them all the way down, the side of their face hitting the ground. 

A whimper filled the air. 

“Now lick,” he ordered, crossing his arms.

Kunimi whined, trying to change the angle of their face so they could poperly lick it up. It was uncomfortable and their thighs ached from the position, mixed with pain the vibrator was starting to cause, and the awful hardness of their dick. 

This was by far the most humiliating thing Iwaizumi had made them do.

And just as they thought it couldn’t get worse, there was a pressure on the side of their face, keeping them down against the floor, covered in spit and dirt. Iwaizumi’s shoe was pressing down against their face and Kunimi could swear they had never been as humiliated and turned on at the same time. 

“Hurry up,” Iwaizumi said. “I don’t have all day to watch you embaress yourself.”

Kunimi whined again, feeling their second orgasm come close. 

“Oh, that’s doing it for you?” Iwaizumi asked. “All you need is for me to tell you you’re being an embaressment? A whore, licking my spit from the dirty ground  _ and _ getting off on it?”

Kunimi felt their dick ache, so close to the edge, just needing some sort of touch, some sort of pressure against it. 

They finally finished licking up the spit, the floor still glistening.

Iwaizumi hummed on approval, taking his foot off of their face and using it to roll them over until they were laying on their back. 

“Please,” Kunimi whispered. “I’m so close.”

“Already again?” He asked. “This would be your second so far and I haven’t even once.”

Kunimi whined, throwing their head back, eyes closed. Percum was gathering on the tip of their dick. A small voice in their mind told them it was going to ruin their skirt but they didn’t have enough energy left to think much about that.

Iwaizumi moved his boot up Kunimi’s thigh, the tip of his shoe leaving a small red line that immeaditly disappeared again.

The second he pushed his sole against Kunimi’s dick, pressing down a little, Kunimi came a second time, their body thrashing around, only held down by Iwaizumi’s shoe. 

They didn’t even have energy left to scream or beg, the only thing leaving their lips being small moans and whines.

By the time they came down again from their high, their body was still shaking. Iwaizumi leaned down, gathering Kunimi up in his arms and setting them down on the edge of the desk, leaving a trail of small kisses over their neck and up to their jaw, while carefully untying their arms.

“You did so well, baby,” Iwaizumi whispered. “Such a good toy for me.”

Kunimi smiled softly, their eyes hooded and head dropping against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“‘m I done?” They whispered.

Iwaizumi shook his head. “I still haven’t gotten off, have I?”

“N-no, sir,” they replied. “You haven’t.”

He ran his hands up and down their body again. “Let’s get to my office, hm?”

They nodded again. 

“Can you walk alone?”

Kunimi didn’t answer, thinking about it for a while. Everything felt a little fuzzy, they barely felt their legs. But they felt nice.

“Don’t know,” they whispered.

Iwaizumi nodded slowly, looking at his phone. Class had been over for a while, the school would most likely be empty by now. 

“We’ll walk there together, and if you need anything just tell me, alright?”

Kunimi nodded again and slowly got up from the desk. Iwaizumi pulled their shorts back up and Kunimi tried their best to ignore the feeling of cum sticking between their skin and the fabric. 

Their legs were still shaking and they had to hold onto their teacher several times, but they made their way to his office without anyone spotting them in the halls.

Iwaizumi locked the door after himself, guiding his student towards his desk. 

“Kneel before me,” he instructed, sitting down on his chair.

Kunimi nodded quickly, lowering themselves onto their knees, body still shaking.

Iwaizumi ran a hand over their face, smirking to himself at how their makeup was ruined, eyeliner and mascara running down their face, lipgloss smudged.

“Are you holding up alright?” He carefully asked, tilting their face up so they had to look at him.

Kunimi was quiet for a moment before nodding. “I’m alright, Sir.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “You think it’s my turn to get off now?”

They nodded again, immeaditly dropping their mouth wide open.

“Why would I put my dick in your mouth?” Iwaizumi asked. “You liked the ground not long ago, that’s disgusting.”

Kunimi whined, desperate to get something inside of them already. 

“Please,” they whimpered. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I said no.”   
  


Tears filled Kunimi’s eyes and a pout settled on their lips.

Iwaizumi pushed two of his fingers into their mouth, using them to hold down their tongue until they were gagging.

“You do look pretty like this though,” he mused. “What a shame you had to be so dirty earlier.”   
  


Kunimi whined again.

Iwaizumi quickly pulled his fingers out again, a hard slap landing on their cheek, leaving a bright red mark.

“Not dirty,” Kunimi whispered.

Iwaizumi laughed a little. “Whatever you want to believe, pet.”

He then ran his hands down their body, slowly helping them get up again and moving them until they were sitting on the ege of the desk. He ran his hand under their skirt, grabbing the edges of their shorts and pulled them down all the way.

“Lay back,” he instructed and Kunimi did, their back hitting the desk, head just on the edge on the other side. 

Iwaizumi ran his fingers over their thighs until he reached the base of the vibrator, slowly wrapping his fingers around it.

“I’m gong to fuck you, ok, toy?” Iwaizumi asked and Kunimi could only nod, bringing up their arms to cover their face.

He slowly pulled the vibrator out, watching their hole squeeze around it, trying to keep it inside of them. 

“You’re so hungry for cock, aren’t you?” He asked, dragging his finger over the rim of their hole. 

Kunimi only whined. 

Once Iwaizumi had gotten the vibrator out all the way, he could see how red their hole was, puffy and waiting to be filled again.

“Whore,” he whispered, Kunimi shaking in reply, a small moan leaving their lips.

Iwaizumi undid his pants, pulling out his own dick and stepping closer to his desk, lining his already painfully hard dick up with his students hole, just running it over the rim, covering it in his precum.

“Are you ready?” He asked. Kunimi whined.

He slowly pushed in, Kunimi’s thighs wrapping around his hips and pulling him closer despite how they were shaking again already. 

  
“Please,” they whispered. 

“Please what?” Iwaizumi asked. “I can’t give you anything if you don’t tell me what.”

They whined even more, eyes closing. “Please!”

Iwaizumi pushed all the way in, Hands wrapping around Kunimi’s waist. 

“Please use me,” they whispered.

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Whatever you want, pet.”

He started moving, going slower than Kunimi had expected, but pushing in as deep as he could. Kunimi felt like their body was on fire, Iwaizumi hitting their prostate first try every time. 

“Sir,” Kunimi whined. “Feels so good, please!”

“Patience, baby,” he whispered. “I’ll make you feel good.”

He slowly started picking up the pace, still going slower than usual, but Kunimi was falling apart right beneath him, completely at his mercy. They were getting hard again already.

“So good for me,” Iwaizumi whispered. “You’re doing so well.”

“Please,” they begged again, no longer knowing what they were even begging for.

Iwaizumi started going faster, bending down to start leaving kisses on Kuimi’s neck while pressing all the way in. He was careful not to leave any obvious marks, knowing how dangerous that could be, how much could go wrong. 

It didn’t take much longer until he was close, his thrusts becoming shallow, faster. Kunimi’s back arched up from the dsk, their chest pressing against his. 

“So good for me, doll,” Iwaizumi whispered, pressing his face into Kunimi’s neck.

He came inside, pushing in as deep as he could, his hips still grinding down, riding out his orgasm.

Kunimi’s legs were wrapped tightly around his hips, keeping him as deep inside them as they possibly could. 

“Sir, please,” they whispered. “I’m so close.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, running his hand down to their dick, wrapping around it and starting to pump. Kunimi was shaking and whispering words that Iwaizumi couldn’t quite distinguish as words.

“Come for me, baby,” Iwaizumi said. And Kunimi did, spilling all over themselves for the third time that day, body going lax on the desk.

They stayed like that a little longer, Kunimi wrapping their arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, trying to get as close to him as possible. 

“Baby, we should clean up, you look like a mess,” Iwaizumi eventually said.

Kunimi shook their head. “Few more minutes.”

“Kindaichi is waiting for you,” he reminded them.”

Kunimi sighed. “Two minutes.”

Iwaizumi laughed a little, pressing a soft kiss to their lips. “Whatever you need, princess.”


End file.
